Tout n'est pas rose!
by Lucie-chan
Summary: Parce qu'on en a marre des SasuSaku, parce que y en a marre des schoolfic pas originales. Parce que NON tu n'as pas toujours ce que tu veux dans la vie. Et surtout parce que OUI Sakura n'est pas une petite intello toute sage qui attend patiemment la venue de son prince charmant pour enfin connaître l'amour. Si comme moi vous en avez marre, venez lire cette fanfiction.


**Soooooooo, après avoir lu pleiiiiiiins de fanfictions sur Naruto, je me suis… Comment dire…. Intéressée à cette manière que nous auteur avons de visualiser l'histoire du personnage principale. Nous restons quand même dans une idée idyllique dans laquelle (pour certaines fanfic) Sakura se préservera pour Sasuke et n'aura que lui comme petit copain puis finira par se marier avec lui. Je trouve ça dommage parce que ça ne reflète pas la vraie vie (puis surtout je n'aime pas SasuBatard). Je sais que nous écrivons pour faire rêver les lecteurs, mais moi, ce genre de fiction ne me fait pas rêver (avant oui mais maintenant, elles m'indiffèrent). Aussi, j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur Naruto, qui se passerai à notre époque, dans notre univers et surtout, avec TOUS les problèmes que nous pourrions rencontrer.**

* * *

Me voilà enfin prête pour ma rentrée en première L.

Moi, Sakura Haruno, 17 ans, les yeux vert et les cheveux roses, percée et tatouée, je fais ma rentrée. Aujourd'hui, je retrouve la Team-Chou ! Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'être dans la même classe que les filles. Nous avons toutes les six étés acceptés en première L et pour être sûre d'être dans la même classe, nous avons pris les mêmes options, soit Anglais Renforcé. Le seul problème c'est que même avec ça nous ne sommes pas surs d'être ensembles. Il y a eu tellement de demande pour la L que l'administration a dû ouvrir une seconde classe de première L. Bon, j'arrête de tergiverser et je vais finir de me préparer car sinon j'arriverai en retard. J'enfile rapidement un débardeur noir, un gilet plutôt long bordeaux, un pantalon noir troué avec une ceinture et des chaines et mes Doc Martins bordeaux. J'attrape mon sac à bandoulière noir et prends rapidement les deux tartines de nutella préparer par ma mère, je les mange rapidement et bois un verre de jus d'orange avant d'attraper mes clefs et de partir de la maison.

Pour atteindre le lycée, je dois prendre le bus, là où j'ai de la chance, c'est que Hina-chou n'habite pas trop loin, de ce fait nous nous retrouvons à l'arrêt de bus, et ensuite nous retrouvons le reste des filles dans le bus, qui habitent un peu plus haut dans la ville, quand Hina et moi sommes proche de la gare et des commerces, les filles sont proches des parcs et des endroits tranquilles de la ville. Je rejoins rapidement l'arrêt de bus pour arriver juste à temps, le bus est arrivé en même temps que moi. Hinata me fait signe de la rejoindre à l'intérieur, quand nous sommes assises l'une à côtés de l'autre, je remarque que derrière nous se trouvent Temari et Tenten, et à nôtre droite se trouvent Ino et Karin. Je leurs fait la bise en me penchant au-dessus des sièges et du passage puis me rassois. Nous nous racontons nos vacances, durant lesquelles nous nous sommes vus quelque fois. Nous commençons à parler du lycée et surtout de la répartition des classes. Après 10 minutes de trajet, le bus s'arrête devant le lycée et nous laisse descendre, nous nous dirigeons vers le panneaux d'affichage pour regarder en quelle classe nous sommes, et surtout dans quelle salle nous devons nous rendre. Je cherche de mon côté sur les différentes feuilles ce qu'il y a marqué quand j'entends :

 _"-Les filles ! On est ensembles !_

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu ne te moque pas ? Trop bien ! On a qui en prof principal ?_

 _-On a Monsieur Hatake ! Il faut que l'on aille en D016, on doit essayer d'avoir de bonnes places."_

Nous sommes donc allées vers notre salle. Que je vous explique comment fonctionne notre lycée, car c'est plutôt complexe, j'ai faillis me perdre plusieurs fois l'année dernière. Tout d'abord, i ailes différente, quand nous rentrons dans le lycée, on se trouve dans le hall, qui est marqué d'une lettre « H » si on a cours en H014, ce qui n'arrive jamais, sauf pour les DS, on doit se rendre dans le hall. Ce qui est simple, c'est qu'au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a que deux salles, la H014 et l'amphithéâtre. Pas difficile jusque-là. Le hall donne accès à 4 ailes, l'aile A, qui concerne les langues au 1er étage et l'administration au rez-de-chaussée, l'aile B qui se trouve en face de l'aile A et qui regroupe les salles de TPs au 1er étage et la cantine au rez-de-chaussée. Nous avons ensuite l'aile C où l'on trouve au rez-de-chaussée les cours de maths, à l'étage on y trouve quelques cours de maths, mais surtout des cours d'histoire-géo. Nous avons ensuite l'aile D qui est l'aile des matières littéraires, on y trouve toujours les cours de français et de Philosophie, de temps en temps il peut y avoir un cours de langue ou d'histoire, et très souvent des cours d'économie. Mais ça c'est seulement pour le rez-de-chaussée, au 1er étage on y trouve les cours de ceux qui sont en BAC pro. Et au 2éme étage se trouvent les BAC Stmg. Personnellement je trouve ça dommage que notre lycée nous sépare filières les unes des autres. Il se trouve que beaucoup de Pros nous rejette car ils pensent que nous pensons qu'ils nous sont inférieur, ce qui est totalement faux. Jamais nous n'avons pensé ça avec les filles, certains gosses de riches je dis pas mais nous non.

Finalement, je vais me retrouver à croiser souvent mon frère. Vu que ce dernière est en ES, nous aurons surement quelques cours où nos salles seront côte-à-côte. Ce qui évidemment ne sera pas de tout repos. Comment dire, mon frère est dans la même classe que ses potes, ce qui fait que quand ils sont en cours, on les entend…. Oui mon frère fait partis de ses personnes qui peuvent se permettre de faire du bruit en cours, les profs ne dirons rien comme il a de bonnes notes, ce qui est aussi le cas de ses potes. Et pourtant quand on les voit, la première chose à laquelle on pense c'est « idiots » et « beau-gosse ». Oui personne ne pouvait le nier, son frère et ses amis étaient de purs canons. Bon, passons à autre chose, avec les filles nous marchons jusqu'à atteindre notre salle et attendons devant celle-ci car notre prof n'est toujours pas là. Je vois mon frère qui arrive avec sa bande. Mon frère c'est Sasori Haruno en TES3, il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux marrons. Il est ami avec Itachi Uchiwa, un jeune homme aux yeux noir ainsi que ses cheveux long attachés en queue de cheval basse. Deidara Yamanaka, son meilleur ami, les yeux bleu lagon et les cheveux long et blond relevés en une demi-queue, Deidara et sa sœur se ressembles beaucoup, bien qu'ils disent le contraire, les yeux d'Ino sont plus turquoise, voilà leur seule différence. Pein Uzumaki, lui a les cheveux roux et les yeux violet/gris, il a beaucoup de piercing, plus que moi ! Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas avoir mal. Konan Hyuga, la grande sœur d'Hinata, elle a les cheveux et les yeux bleu nuit, ainsi qu'un piercing à la lèvre inférieure. Il y a ensuite Hidan Kami, il a les cheveux argentés et les yeux violet, il est vraiment beau, seulement il est extrêmement vulgaire. Vient ensuite Kisame Hoshigaki, il a les cheveux bleu nuit, plus foncé que Konan et les yeux gris, il est très grand, je fais vraiment petite comparer à lui. Il y a Zetsu Tsuri, il a les cheveux verts et les yeux jaunes. Puis il y a Tobi Uchiwa…. Le cousin d'Itachi, il a les cheveux courts noir et les yeux noir, il est plutôt mignon quand il ne porte pas son masque, ce qu'il fait assez rarement. Et enfin nous avons Kakuzu Tsuka, il a la peau mate et de magnifiques yeux vert ainsi que des cheveux mi-long brun. Il plairait aux filles s'il n'avait pas cette allure de gros dur avec ses cicatrices, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. C'est ainsi que nous formons un embouteillage dans le couloir pour pouvoir dire bonjour aux membres de l'Akatsuki, tout le monde dans le lycée les connais, il faut dire qu'ils ne passent pas inaperçu. Malgré tout, il semble que notre embouteillage ne plaise pas à tout le monde, puisque nous entendons une voix assez désagréable nous dire :

 _"-Bon ça y est vous avez fini vos conneries ? Vous dégagez le passage maintenant ? "_

* * *

 **Voilà, ceci est la fin de ce premier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, s'il y a quelque chose à changer ou non, je suis ouverte à toute critique. ^^**

 **Amicalement vôtre, Lucie.**


End file.
